Kira Suzumebachi
Kira Suzumebachi(Literally meaning Killer Hornet) is a high ranking Jonin-level shinobi from Kumogakure. It has been revealed that Kira hails from the same family asA. Apperance Kira is a dark skinned, muscular but lean boy who has an average height for males in his village.He has red eyes that holds maturity and experience.His hair is a light-blond hair dreadlocks that are pulled back into a ponytail,often covered by his beanie/headband. He wears a black shirt with the right arm being a long sleeve and a black and yellow shinobi vest that sits upon that. Over these two items he wears a white a yellow Kumogakure vest very similar to Darui's. He wears light grey shinobi pants with a yellow item strap around his right leg with black shinobi sandals. His right shoulder is bandage as is his right lower thigh.On his left arm there is a black and yellow arm sleeve that hangs loosely. Personality Kira is a kind-hearted and friendly fellow even after all the intense training he had over the years. He has a great sense of how he fits into the equation and can easily see the bigger picture.He knows the life of a shinobi is dangerous so he cherishes every moment he has and will often drag other people along with him on an adventure. He holds all his friends dearly and will go to anyone of their rescues if need be.This traits comes from his parents dyeing at such a young age that he believes he needs to protect everyone that is dear to him. He doesn't believe that because two people are from different villages that they cant be friends and will often make friends everywhere he goes. He doesn't believe in needless killing so if its not a target he wont intentionally harm them.He even goes to lengths as to keep his power under control if there are innocent people around. History Kira was born a few years before the Fourth great shinobi war. Kira lived through the events of that war as a child in the ninja academy. Abilities Kira has incredibly reflexes granting him praise from A although their nowhere near his.His reflexes have been compared to a bolt of lighting when using his Lightning Release Armour.Once during his training with A he manuevered out of a Liger Bomb at the last moment with A not realizing until after that the attack didnt connect. He has an abnormal amount of stamina, possible connected to his unusually amount of chakra able to spar with A for a couple hours before his body began to strain.He has also been known to go from Kumogakure to Konohagakure full speed without taking a break. His strength is his trump card as it far out matches anyone around his age group able crush boulders and tear through buildings easily.His strength being compared to the third Raikage's by some of the village elders. Ninjutsu During his time as a chunin Kira trained with Darui and was passed down the secrets to the Black Lightning technique. Although Kira prefers not too use ninjutsu, his ninjutsu techniques are quiet powerful. Taijutsu Kira is an very well accomplished taijutsu master. Kiras taijutsu is a mixture between traditional karate and a wrestling style taijutsu used by his mentors.He has shown unmatched prowess and raw strength, able to take down multiple enemy shinobi only using kicks. Nature transformation Similar to the third Raikage,Kira can focus his lightning chakra into his fingers, creating a strong piercing effect and can make the piercing effect even more powerful by focusing the lightning chakra by reducing the number of fingers used.He learned this technique by researching the techniques of old primarily the Third Raikage. He utilizes this technique to live up to his name as "Kira Suzemebachi". As a jounin he uses this technique as a finisher to his opponents either giving them a fatal wound to the chest or having the electrocution of the technique stop their hearts. This has been come to as his signature finisher. Trivia *Kiras favorite foods are fried bannas and carrots, while his least favorite is anything sour. *However odd, the exact number of missions kira has completed is unknown. *Kira's tattoo was a famous qoute from the wrestler Jim Cornette.